Run Away
by Riley Manx
Summary: The Flock has failed in their world saving task, but hope is not lost because an unknown hybrid may have the guts and strength to finish what Max started. Later a little Final Warning spoilers.
1. The Beginning

I'm running for my life

I'm running for my life. They're after me. Flying is no use they have choppers. I can run but I can't hide.

My name is Sonic. I'm an avian-human hybrid running for my life. I'm the last hybrid ITEX created. The rest are dead. Why am I still alive you ask? Well I knew before anyone else did. I can see into the future. Well not really, I only see bits and pieces of it. ITEX was going to do something but I wasn't sure what. All I knew was to escape. I did and now I'm running for my life.

I've been on the run for about two years and they still haven't got me. Pathetic huh? I'm sure you know about the flock. Everyone does. This is unfortunate news but they were captured by ITEX. I'm not sure if there dead or not so don't start crying yet. Right now I'm being chased by helicopters. Three to be exact.

_Whoosh. _The blast from the helicopter threw me off balance but I managed to sustain myself. Bullets were flying past my ears making me wince and deafening me for a few seconds. I had made up a way of losing helicopters off my tail. It's a little dare-devilish but it works.

I stopped then at lightening speed tucked in my wings and started plummeting from the sky faster than they new what was going on. Morons. Head first I was shooting down like a missile. When I was about 100 feet from going splat on someone's roof I opened my ink black wings and caught myself before it was to late.

I looked up to see that they had stopped and probably looking down to see if I had committed suicide. Well not today, suckers! I was safe for now and went looking for a place to stay. I found a small clearing in a forest about 100 miles from the helicopters. I flew down and banked in the middle of it. I seen a bush full of black berries. Supper.

I tend not to sleep that well because you never know when stupid Sabians are going to come and kill you. Sabians are a whole new blood thirsty creation. They look human but are actually dead things brought back to life. They all look different but they all sharp teeth and claws and are 10x better killers than Erasers or Flyboys.

I've been in big cities running from them and they've killed people that get in there way. And with those after me I got about two hours of sleep. That was normal for me so I was refreshed and ready to run.

I started a new fire and went to go check my bag for food. I stole it from one of the whitecoats on my way out of ITEX. It was pretty torn up but still usable. My food stock was dangerously low. I grabbed the last granola bar and juice box and started eating. I moaned out in pleasure of food going down my throat and into my stomach.

I finished up and put out the fire. Time to go expose myself to the public, risking my life once again. I put my backpack on and took off toward the tiny town I seen trying to get here.

**10 minutes later...**

When I got to town I landed in an alley not to far from a fast food place. Yum, some fatty and greasy goodness. I walked across the street and, I think it was called A&W or something.

There was no line so I walked up the counter. The lady behind the counter had a strained grin on her face.

" Hello how may I help you?" she asked in a very cheery voice. Ugh.

" Uhh, can I have three Papa Burgers and a large Coke to go please?" I requested. I didn't order too much because I didn't want to give away that I'm a starving orphan mutant bird kid.

" Twelve dollars and ninety-eight cents." I handed her the money and waited.

It didn't take to long but I took my food and quickly jogged to the door. I opened the door when an ugly Sabian blocked the door.


	2. Chased

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

The Sabian breathed in my face. I nearly gagged at how horrible his breath is. Great, I can't even eat a meal in peace.

I looked down to see a gun gripped in his muscular hands.

" Hello Sonic." he hissed. I pulled my fist back and punched him in the nose. He fell back on the ground, cursing my name the whole way down. I jumped over him and started running. I took my bag off my back and stuffed the burgers in it. I paused to see a man getting out of a red minivan. If I had that vehicle I could escape the Sabian and most likely Sabians. Lets just hope I won't be considered a criminal from the food to the car to the... nevermind.

I bolted over to the front door. The man in the drivers seat stopped and looked at me. What do I say, what do I say...

" Umm, can I see your keys?" I started. What was I saying? " I collect them so I want to see if I have this kind." That was probably the stupidest thing I've ever said. He looked at me with a confused look. The keys were right there. I heard the shrieking behind me. I snatched the keys and hopped into the van, slamming the door behind me.

I shoved the key in the ignition and locked the door. It was quite comfortable. I took my backpack off and put it in the passenger seat next to me. The man was trying to open the door and was screaming at me. I turned the key and the vehicle roared to life. I pressed the gas pedal and the van started driving forward. This works.

I mouthed the words I'm sorry as I drove away. Crap there everywhere! I slammed down and almost crashing into another vehicle and did a donut. I saw stolen cars after me with Sabians in them. I pressed down harder on the gas pedal and got onto the main rode. I looked through the side mirrors and saw the Sabians. I turned up the radio to drain out the honks of angry drivers I'm cutting off and my own screams.

I swerved by another vehicle. It looks like I'm almost out of town. Thank god no more traffic.

The roar of helicopters started buzzing in my ear. I'm out of town so now I can go full speed. I pressed on the gas pedal and in another second I slammed on the brakes seeing more Sabians in vehicle infront of me. Damn they've got me surrounded. I took a sharp turn into a fence surrounding a field of cattle.

The cows glanced at me then went on to eating. Swerving cows is way harder than vehicles. There's too many of them. I'm going about 160 miles an hour while I hear engines roar and helicopters buzz. I just noticed this but going this fast on a flat surface can cause wheelies.

Bits of wood were flying in front of me. I looked in the rear-view mirror to see about 50 vehicles had totaled the fence. They didn't even try to dodge the cow. Ugh.

I hit a bump in the road and smashed the gate in front of me. I landed harshly on a gravel path. I did a sharp turn to follow the road. I raced down the road Flyboys not far behind.

A few shots from a gun hit the van. One broke the left rear-view mirror and the other may have gone through my tire. A red car was driving beside me. The Sabian controlling it grinned then turned into the van. I stomped on the brakes and dodged it. I laughed when I seen it smashed in a huge pine.

I saw a piece of cardboard about 50 feet infront of me. I soon realized in was a freaking DEAD END sign and I was going to fast to stop. Instead I hit a pothole and smashed through the trees past the dead end sign. Luckily for me I just drove off a damn cliff. I was to scared to scream. I grabbed my bag and fumbled trying to unlock thee door. I jumped through the front windshield and started free falling. My wings burst out and I took off trying to shake the glass off me.

I saw the stolen cars pile up on the road and the choppers still after me. Without another glance I darted toward the sky.


	3. Unfair

Hey guys this is my third chapter of this story and no reviews

**Thanks for the review but I'm a little sad that only one person reviewed... anyway here's the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

--

The helicopters were still after me. But losing helicopters the cheap helicopters ITEX invented is really easy if you're a skilled flyer. Mountains were approaching in the distance and I had just lost the helicopters.

I found a descent cave high up in the mountains. I landed in the mouth of the cave and seen some hot coals in a small fire. I was a little spooked at first but I shrugged it off.

My stomach grumbled and I realized that I was about to die of starvation. I ripped through my bag and took out both burgers and started ripping at the paper. A small whimper slipped through my teeth as they sunk into the first burger. It tasted _so_ good.

I grabbed some sticks and through them in with the hot coals and started a tiny fire to heat them up. I dropped my coke in the restaurant so I didn't have anything to drink. I needed something to eat tomorrow so I saved the last one.

When I finished I crawled into the corner and fell asleep. Yawning, I looked out the cave and saw the sun coming up. It was so beautiful. The fire was out so I had to eat the last burger cold. It still tasted good even with me knowing how old it is.

I glanced at my bag and it looked empty. I opened it up and there were some wrappers, a bank card, and food stains. I needed to back to town and continue on my quest.

_Enough with all the distractions do what you are being sent to do, _my voice complained. I got this voice 3 months ago when I escaped.

_Alright, but do you want me to live to do what I need to do?, _I answered back. It didn't answer as usual, I shrugged and opened my wings and took off heading toward the small town.

Flying is amazing. The sky was clear and the sun was warming my back side. The town was a few miles from where I was.

A strip mall came into view and I landed in an alley beside it. Perfect place to go shopping; not to crowded. I'm not sure why I didn't think of this before but I can shape shift. I morphed into a male teen with black hair and freckles. The bad thing about this is I can't morph my wings.

I tucked my wings in and put my torn jacket. I picked my bag up and slung it over my shoulder and walked casually to the mall.

Inside there was a large fountain in the middle of the mall and a huge glass sky light above it. I saw a drug store, clothing store and a grocery store. The grocery store looked the most promising so I walked in. I mainly needed food that can travel and maybe a notebook and pencil to write down what I know about ITEX's new plans.

I walked down an isle with alot of packaged food. _Perfect, _I thought. I grabbed some beef jerky, and some trail mix. I found some bottled water and took 5 bottles. I wandered a little more and found a cheap notebook that came with a pencil. It all cost 10.55. I paid with the bankcard I stole from the whitecoats, cracking the password was a piece of cake. I took my bag of supplies and headed to the door.

I sat on the bench near the fountain to see if I got everything I needed.

_**CRASH**__!!_

Glass from the skylight showered my head. I looked up to see Sabians jumping down to greet me.

" You can run but you can't hide." one Sabian taunted.

" Say goodbye." another said before he lunged himself at me. I dodged him with the bag still in my hand. Everyone had already fled from the mall and it was just the Sabians and I. I morphed back into myself and shoved the bag into my backpack. I was out numbered by about 300 to 1. I find that unfair but Sabians would disagree.

I bolted out the door and ran down the street. Cars were honking angrily because I was running in the middle of the street and a herd of Sabians was following me. I took off my jacket and opened my wings faster than ever before. I took off but these new Sabians had wings and major flying skills. They were determined to kill me.

**--**

**This chapter is a little short but I hope you like it. Wish me good luck for my soccer game tonight! Please review!**


	4. This Sucks

**Sorry about the slow update. I've been sick and stuff but anyway here's the next chappie!**

**I think I forgot to put this in so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does.**

I was already in the air before they could even start shooting. They had all types of weapons. Even the netgun or two.**(A/N Netguns are awesome! On with the chappie!) **The scientists at ITEX have been pretty busy because these Sabians are way faster on land and in the air. I don't stand a chance.

Flying over the mountains I was dodging bullets, and other flying objects. A Sabian flew in front of me and shot a netgun. I dodged it but the corner caught my foot. I kicked it off and looked around me. Sabians were everywhere. They were below me and above me. Even in front so I couldn't suddenly dart out with speed they didn't have. I couldn't try dropping out of the sky either. What a pickle I'm in.

The ones in front of me stopped so I stopped before I crashed into them. Every Sabian that was surrounding me was looking in my direction. Several netguns were launched from all different sides of me. I was going down.

**I know it's short but I'll update really soon.**


	5. Mind Games

**Sorry for the really late updates, I've been grounded. Lol. Anyway here the next chapter.**

Owww. My head feels like it's exploding. As soon as my vision started to get clear I found myself hanging from a wall with chains on my hands. The room was white with no windows but I think there's a door in front of me. I realized that I wasn't alone. A few other kids were in chains beside me. One was awake and looking at me. I gave my death glare and she returned it. I spoke.

" What are you looking at?" I growled. A darker haired boy woke up on the wall infront of me. He looked defeated. The girl rolled her eyes then looked at the boy.

He looked up. They seemed to be having a conversation with there looks. Weird.

" Who are you?" the girl asked. By this time everyone in the room was awake. The boy studied me.

" Sonic." I answered.

" Are you an experiment that we saved from the Institute?" just as he asked that it felt like I had knives going through my skull. I groaned out loud and everyone was looking at me.

" There are many institutes around the world. I wouldn't know." I informed. " What's your name?" I directed to the older girl.

She answered but I wasn't paying attention. My head was throbbing and I was having a vision. I seen grass. People were standing on the grass. Everyone and me were there. A building was in the distance. Nobody was smiling. Then I was back in the room.

" You ok?" the girl asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I said through my teeth.

The door that I thought was there opened. A white coat walked in and the room was flooded with the scent of alcohol and floor cleaner.What did he want? The girl put on a brave face and looked like she was ready to kill. I put the same face on. The whitecoat stepped back.

" Umm, Maximum Ride it's your time." he squeaked. What a wimp. They must have been desperate for mad scientists to hire this bafoon.

Maximum Ride. This was the girl that still didn't manage to break free of the school to save the world. I wouldn't let her get 'retired'. I hate that word.

He was walking up with a key to unlock the chains.

" Don't you dare." I said in a low, menacing voice. Max and the whitecoat looked at me. He continued walking toward her.

" I wouldn't ignore me if I were you." I said in the same tone. I made my wrists smaller to fit through the chains and stood between them. I snatched the key and knocked him out. he dropped like a stone. I kicked the door shut then started unlocking Max's wrists.

" What are you doing?" she hissed.

" Saving your butt, that's what I'm doing."

" They're going to kill you! Just leave me alone."

" Trust me, no one is going to kill you." she obviously didn't believe me but I already unlocked both her wrists and was working on Iggy's.

" How did you get out of those chains?" Max asked.

" I can shape shift." I demonstrated by turning into a copy of her. Her eyes widen then went back to normal. I shifted into a copy of the whitecoat that was on the floor. I was working on the last member of the flock as I was explaining my plan.

" Ok, I'm going to act like the whitecoat taking you to get 'retired' but instead we are going to take the first exit out of here. And look like your about to die not about to escape." Everyone nodded and the last chains were undone. I walked out into the empty hallway with them following single file.

**I know it's short but I like it. And Please review!! I don't care if you say fdjaskfjkajf I just want some reviews people! **


	6. Hide Away

**I'm going to start updating regularly instead of taking weeks at a time. This might be my last chapter if I don't get any reviews. I accept anonymous reviews too. Anyway here's the next chappie.**

This school was totally different from where I was held captive for the first 13 years of my life. All the hallways looked the same and we were going nowhere.

" Do you have any idea where we're going?" Max whispered. I rolled my eyes. That was the 8th time.

" Yes I do, I'm just confusing the Sabians." I whispered back. That wasn't really what I was doing but I needed to tell them something.

" What the heck are Sabians?" Nudge asked. Do these kids know how to be quiet in the middle of an escape? I think not.

" They are way worse than any Erasers or any wimpy Flyboys. I'll explain after we get out of this house of hurt." I threatened. I turned a corner to a new hallway and saw a double door at the end of it. Behind the glass was black but I think it was outside. I quicken my pace and whispered," This is it! C'mon!" They followed. I paused at the door and looked casually incase of what I thought was behind the door.

The door opened and light flooded into the room then was quickly blocked. My eyes ajusted and I seen a Sabian standing infront of me close enough I could smell it's foul breath. I tried _really_ hard not to gag.

" Exuse me but I'm taking this _failures _to get 'retired'." I said in a professional matter. He stepped aside. Wow, I'm good at this impersonating gig. We walked to the other side of the yard.

" You guys ready?" I low enough for only they could hear me. " Ok, when I give the signal where all going to an up and away. Ready?" I got various nods.

" NOW!" I snapped my wings out and took a running leap into the air. I was followed by 6 other mutants and there black dog.

I had no idea where we were heading and even if they were following me or not.

I looked back and they were following me. Maybe they thought I knew where to go.

I landed in a canyon about 3 miles away from the School. They landed beside me, breathing hard. I looked at them and they looked at me for answers. At least the younger ones did.

" Alright guys, we're going to fly east and fine somewhere to sleep. I want to get as for away as possible from the school." Max said.

" Wait." I said firmly.

She looked at me with cold eyes. " What?" she said between clenched teeth. " We're not even a five miles away from the school and you want me to _wait?_"

" Yes." I said, my voice didn't crack. By now I was changed back into myself. " You need to know about ITEX and there recent plans. You've been in the school to long to know what's going on." She wasn't softening her look. I sighed. " And if you come with me I will find you somewhere to hide that's safe. And you can use your mind reader to see if I'm safe; I don't mind."

She looked surprised I knew about there powers. But then looked wary after.

" So if I did accept, where would this safe place be?" she asked after a few minutes. I had been busy changing how I looked the entire time. The younger ones watched with interest.

" In a secure place in New York." I answered calmly.

" Alright but any funny business and we're out." she agreed. A noise of tires screeching came into hearing range. I turned to look. With my raptor vision I seen two hummers in the horizon.

" What are you looking at?" she asked annoyed.

" Sabians, there in the horizon." I answered.

" Where I don't see or hear-" I didn't let her finish when I burst in the air opening my black wings**(A/N: Is that the color of her wings? I don't feel like checking back to see if I put anything but if I'm wrong please tell me)** and flying the opposite way of the Sabians. They followed and the race of life and death began now.

**As I said at the top this might be the last chappie if now reviews. I don't care if you just write fdjakjfdk or good job but any reviews would be nice.**


End file.
